


Delighted Compliments

by GreyLiliy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Aggressive Advances, Humor, M/M, Perceptor the Wrecker, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2020-11-16 13:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Brainstorm expresses delight as he compliments Perceptor with glee—it does a great job of getting the Sniper’s attention (perhaps more than he was ready for).





	Delighted Compliments

**Author's Note:**

> [First posted to Tumblr on August 20, 2013 as “Drabble #39 - Perceptor/Brainstorm.” Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on September 29, 2019. Only the work itself has been posted.]
> 
> Written as a Request.

“Fascinating,” Perceptor said. 

Brainstorm froze, Rewind fled, and time stopped as the red mech drew closer. His crosshair eye was zeroed in on Brainstorm, and in response, the jet clutched his briefcase close. Perceptor’s face was unreadable at the moment, but there was a hum in the air. Like something charging. Brainstorm hoped it wasn’t his rifle, and prayed the upcoming confrontation went well instead of poorly. Perceptor would either be annoyed with Brainstorm, or furious. The first option was best, and Brainstorm didn’t need an experiment to spell that out.

“I’ve had my admirers before,” Perceptor said, “But this is the first time I’ve heard such jubilant enthusiasm at my expense.”

“I, well.” Brainstorm took a step back. Perceptor’s gaze was still focused on him. It made his systems rattle, and his processor over-clock. The object of his adoration was looking at him. Brainstorm should have been shouting for joy and screaming to the high heavens ‘HE NOTICED ME!,’ but no. Brainstorm shook in his armor, rattling his insides loose. The object of his adoration also happened to be a Wrecker. Brainstorm tried to escape the gaze that looked like it wanted to dissect him on the table. “H-how much did you hear?”

“Every single flattering and adoring syllable that came from your vocalizer.” Perceptor flicked a screw-bolt over his shoulder. It slammed into the wall at the high speed you’d expect from a sniper, hitting the ‘close’ button on the door. A second screw tapped a terrifying button, and Brainstorm started to assume Perceptor was furious. He locked them inside–why else would he do that other than to avoid someone walking in as Perceptor dismantled Brainstorm!? The red mech rubbed his fingers together. “I’ve never heard such love for my work put into those sort of words before.”

Perceptor stepped closer, and Brainstorm stepped back. Distance. He needed distance–no wait! Brainstorm cursed. Perceptor was a sniper. He didn’t care about Distance! Brainstorm looked around the room. There had to be an exit. He needed solid objects between him and the path of any bullets or laser blasts.

“Compliments on my intelligence? Surely,” Perceptor said, sliding along the floor with the grace of a learned intellectual.

Brainstorm’s insides twisted into knots. He was prey. This was frightening. Why were his systems heating up?

“A sputtering of words failing to critique my work? Naturally. I’ve even heard the pleasurable whining of people lying about my work to discredit me because they couldn’t compete.”

Perceptor was closing in as he spoke. There was a crazed smile developing on his face with every step that meant either he was happy, or so furious to the point that his face-plate was breaking. Brainstorm didn’t want to risk it.

“But playful, childish, joy and squealing? Delivered to a recording for future generations?”

Brainstorm could make the door. He was a scientist, but he was a jet first. Jets were fast. He could escape the love of his life.

“Never,” Perceptor said, slamming his hand into the wall.

Brainstorm was cornered and locked in the crosshairs. He was doomed.

“Your words sound as if you have a, as the common tongue would put it, ‘crush’ on me.” Perceptor said. Brainstorm sucked air into his vocalizer to defend himself and reply, but Perceptor silenced him by grabbing his aft. Instead of a defense, Brainstorm was left with a yelp. “However, at the moment it’s just a theory.”

Brainstorm whimpered.

“Theories call for testing, don’t you agree?” Perceptor dropped his hand to Brainstorm’s thigh and yanked. Brainstorm was pulled off his feet, and he crashed flat against the ground. His wings stung like mad, but they were ignored when in the same swift movement, Perceptor was straddling Brainstorm. Their heated metal touched at waist and crouch, respectively, and the contact burned even more than the pain sensors screaming on his wings. Brainstorm was dreaming. That was it. He was dreaming. Perceptor pressed his palms flat on either side of Brainstorm’s head. “With repeated trials, control groups, and multiple variations of the experiment: Does Perceptor get Brainstorm excited? You must agree, yes?”

Brainstorm was proud he managed to nod.


End file.
